


Choice

by Wayfarer_Rye



Series: Shinichi Weekend 2020 [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayfarer_Rye/pseuds/Wayfarer_Rye
Summary: Day 4: Free DayWhy Him?
Relationships: Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Shinichi Weekend 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: ShinIchi Weekend 2020





	Choice

When Shinji and Ichigo got together, it surprised many which lead to a question. 

Why him?

Most of the time, if asking Shinji, he a cocky smile that said nothing and maybe he threw out a lewd joke, but on the rare occasions, he would smile like he was thinking of something precious and he would answer, “he makes me feel real.” 

Ichigo, it nearly always was the straightforward answer, ‘I love him’ as if it was enough for him to explain why, but occasionally, Ichigo would look pensive and explain, “he has seen the worst parts of me and doesn’t flinch.”

If asked together, they will share a smile, and reach for each other’s hand if they aren’t already holding them, and tell the questioner:

“It is and always will be because we chose each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Let me know what you think and what your favourite part was,  
> If you want to more or just want to maybe suggest what I should write next, visit me at; https://ryeswritings.tumblr.com/


End file.
